staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Żyjąca Europa - Kolebka naszej cywilizacji (Living Europe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3502 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3717); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3503 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3718); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Pettson i Findus - Cyrk 11 (Tiger teeth and circus girls); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:40 Były sobie odkrycia - Marconi i fale radiowe (Mraconi et les ondes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 10:15 Snobs - odc. 2 (Snobs); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Sposób na tremę; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Grzegorz Turnau w Gdańsku - piosenki XII Festiwalu Gwiazd; koncert 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 903; telenowela TVP 12:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Belgia ( studio ) 13:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Belgia ( I set ) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 5 (Wild Card ep. 5, Dearly Belowed); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3504 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3719); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3505 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3720); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1474; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 908; telenowela TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Mały śmierdzielek odc. 54 (Born Rotten); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - txt str 777 45'; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:20 Agent Cody Banks (Agent Cody Banks) - txt str 777 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:05 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Łowcy wampirów (John Carpenter's Vampires) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:25 Zagubieni III - odc. 1 (Lost III, ep. 1, A Tale of Two Cities); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:10 Zagubieni III - odc. 2 (Lost III, ep. 3, The Glass Ballerina); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 19/22; serial TVP 03:45 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 59/249 (The Love Boat 52 s.3/6, ep.One rose a day, Gopher?s Greatest Hit, Vacation); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 60/249 (The Love Boat 56 3/7 Crew Confessions, Haven?t I Seen You?, The Reunion.); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego (One For All, All For One); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Morskie duchy (Phantom of the Sea); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 5 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, i Pogoda: 9:25, 1025 10:55 Panorama 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 49; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Cicha woda (Slap Her...She Is French) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 13:05 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (51) 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Korek; cykl reportaży 13:50 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 2/15 (SURVIVOR s. VI The Amazon ep. 602); reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:40 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 11/22 (32) - Brat (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9011 - THE FUGITIVE PRIEST MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:35 Detektyw w sutannie - Siostra (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9012 - THE SUBSTITUTE SISTER MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:30 Gliniarz i prokurator s. 5 odc. 11/20 - Odkąd się w tobie zakochałem (Jake and the Fatman, s. 5, ep. 9111, Since I Fell for You); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 17:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 41; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (1) 20:00 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:50 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:50 Sport Telegram 22:00 Drobne cwaniaczki (Small Time Crooks) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:40 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 19/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 16); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:30 Mała Brytania - odc. 14 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:00 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny: Rybnik 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Z życia Kościoła – magazyn 08:59 Sejm czołówka/tyłówka - .; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 12:38 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Rynek pracy – równe szanse 17.00 Atelier – lekcja rysunku 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Trójka tam była 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.00 Gruby – serial TVP 19.30 Trójka dzieciom – serial animowany 19.40 Pomysł na weekend 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 16/16 - Żelazny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Śladami żołnierza (In a Soldiers Footstep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Kurier; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (150) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:40 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (65): Dzidziuś - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (135) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (4) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (77): Mikołajki - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (931) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (173) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (540) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (85) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (52) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 13 posterunek (5) - serial komediowy 17:15 Miodowe lata (78): Walka płci - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (541) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (932) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Małolaty u taty - komedia 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Godzilla kontra Destruktor - film science fiction 00:15 W otchłani snu (Fever) - thiller 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Program rozrywkowy 10:30 Program rozrywkowy 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 "Taniec z gwiazdami' - poznajmy się - program rozrywkowy 12:35 "Hela w opałach' - na planie - reportaż 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Vinci - komedia kryminalna 22:20 Zaginiony świat: Park jurajski - film przygodowy 00:55 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:10 Telesklep 03:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Serial 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Jubiler - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Bagno - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Przypadkowy turysta - dramat obyczajowy 22:40 Mój brat Kain - thiller 00:35 Chodź ze mną - komedia romantyczna 02:20 Wyścig po kasę TV 4 05:35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 05:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Nowej Zelandii 09:20 Saint-Tropez (34) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 10:50 Beverly Hills 90210 (51) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 12:50 Wybrańcy fortuny (4) - serial obyczajowy 13:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Magazyn żużlowy 15:55 Piękna i geniusz (1) - reality show 16:55 Dharma i Greg (15) - serial komediowy 17:25 Big Brother 4.1 - archiwum wielkiego brata - reality show 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez (35) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 23:00 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy: Zdradzona piękność - film erotyczny 01:40 Playboy special: Dziewczyny Millenium - film erotyczny 02:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Spojrzenie zabójcy - film kryminalny 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Bezwstydna zdrada - film erotyczny 01:50 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn 09:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 Grzybobranie; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klasówka z polskiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Gałęzie pewnego drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 904; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska na weekend - Złoto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Oparte na faktach - Rozmowy z katem; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Z prochu powstałeś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 42; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Ulice Kultury - (35); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Nadwarciański szlak bursztynowy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn 17:45 Klasówka z polskiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Polska na weekend - Złoto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 904; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i kondor; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Radosny pracoholizm (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino sąsiadów - Musimy sobie pomagać (Musime si pomahac); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:20 Polska na weekend - Złoto na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 904; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i kondor; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Radosny pracoholizm (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino sąsiadów - Musimy sobie pomagać (Musime si pomahac); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Prognoza pogody; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Polski film fantastyczny - Mąż pod łóżkiem 26'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurowska, Roman Wilhelmi, Marian Jastrzębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Mur (Wall) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Izrael (2004); reż.:Simone Bitton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Beznamiętne chwile (Passionless moments) 11'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Australia (1983); reż.:Jane Campion, Gerard Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Rozmowy istotne - Wiesław Myśliwski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Reżyserzy - Francois Truffaut. Autobiografia (Francois Truffaut une autobiographie) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Anne Andreu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Nobuyuki Tsuji na XV Międzynarodowym Konkursie Pianistycznym im. Fryderyka Chopina; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino jest sztuką - Giulietta i duchy (Giulietta degli spiriti) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Francja (1965); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Giulietta Masina, Sandra Milo, Mario Pisu, Valentina Cortese; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Anna Netrebko (Anna Netrebko: The Woman - The Voice) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Vincent Paterson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kilka opowieści o człowieku 19'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? 83'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Krąg (Ringu) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (1998); reż.:Hideo Nakada; wyk.:Nanako Matsushima, Miki Nakatami, Hiroyuki Sanada; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Boża podszewka - odc. 1 58'; serial TVP; reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Grabowski, Janusz Michałowski, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Teardrop Explodes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Teardrop Explodes - Live at the BBC Theatre (Teardrop Explodes - Live at the BBC Theatre); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Hurricane Festival 2005 - New Order (New Order); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie 176'; film fabularny; reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Joanna Jędryka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Sławomir Lindner, Aleksander Fogiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Benoit, Barbara Krafftówna, Pola Raksa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Polska - Włochy 10:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Włoch - 1. sesja treningowa 11:30 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Chorwacja - Hiszpania 14:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Włoch - 2. sesja treningowa 15:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 16:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz 2. rundy 18:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 18:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz 2. rundy 20:50 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Francja - Argentyna 23:00 Boks Gala w Filadelfii - waga ciężka Darroll Wilson - Courage Tshabalala TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat - magazyn 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 11:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 12:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 12:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 13:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 14:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 15:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:45 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 19:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Jazda Polska - magazyn 21:45 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 22:15 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda Polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 152 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:20 Telezakupy 11:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:20 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 12:50 Magazyn przyrodniczy 13:10 Znaki zodiaku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Iwona Bielska, Leszek Długosz, Zdzisław Wardejn, Justyna Kulczycka Polska 1978 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 153 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 45 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Na brzegu - thriller reż. Harvey Kahn, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Chandra West, Emmanuelle Vaugier, Ralph J. Alderman USA 2003 22:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 23:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy 23:50 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 45 USA 1985 00:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:15 Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Tadeusz Janczar, Irena Malkiewicz, Magda Teresa Wójcik Polska 1980 02:45 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:25 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pierś kaczki suszona w pieprzu i imbirze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Lodowato o lodach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 09:15 Delia na lato: Wegetariańskie lato - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:45 Na słodko 2: Wanilia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 10:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 13:45 Martha 2: Przyprowadź swojego buldoga - talk show odc. 4 14:30 Julie gotuje: Pierś kaczki suszona w pieprzu i imbirze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 14:35 Na słodko 2: Rodzynki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:00 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 16:45 Julie gotuje: Pierś kaczki suszona w pieprzu i imbirze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 16:50 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon jezior południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Manju Malhi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 18:25 Nagi szef: Spotkanie po latach - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 19:00 Julie gotuje: Pierś kaczki suszona w pieprzu i imbirze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 19:05 Martha 2: Barry Manolow - talk show odc. 5 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:25 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 21:10 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 21:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 22:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Wielkie brytyjskie barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Pożegnanie z domem - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 26 22:55 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:20 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Frank Bordoni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 23:45 Nagi szef: Przedterminowe święta - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Surfing po menu 4: Marlborough - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:50 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 02:45 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 03:35 Słodki drań: Racuchy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:05 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 05:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 Canal + 07:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 16 USA 1989 07:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Gdyby jutra nie było - musical reż. Nikhil Advani, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Preity Zinta, Jaya Bhaduri, Saif Ali Khan Indie 2003 11:10 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 13:00 Osama - dramat obyczajowy reż. Siddiq Barmak, wyk. Marina Golbahari, Arif Herati, Zubaida Sahar, Mohamad Nader Khadjeh Afganistan/Holandia/Japonia/Irlandia/Iran 2003 14:30 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna reż. James Quattrochi, wyk. Marley Shelton, Vincent Pagano, Jennifer Esposito, Olympia Dukakis USA 2006 16:30 Pogoń za Adamem - film psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Jan Machulski, Pola Raksa, Stanisław Mikulski, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1970 18:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:40 Eureka - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Nagrody Source - serial komediowy odc. 16 USA 2006 20:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 17 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 22:50 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 01:25 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mehdi Charef, Emir Kusturica, Spike Lee, Kátia Lund, wyk. Francisco Anawake, Maria Grazia Cucinotta, Damaris Edwards, Vera Fernandez Włochy/Francja 2005 03:35 American Beauty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Annette Bening, Kevin Spacey, Mena Suvari, Thora Birch USA 1999 05:35 Skradziona kolekcja - komedia kryminalna reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Stefan Friedman Polska 1979 Canal + Film 08:30 Życie na wrotkach - komedia muzyczna reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Bow Wow, Marcus T. Paulk, Rick Gonzalez, Brandon T. Jackson USA 2005 10:20 Agent XXL 2 - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Emily Procter, Zachary Levi USA 2006 12:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 16 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 14:50 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny reż. Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur, wyk. Rosja/Izrael 2004 16:30 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erik Poppe, wyk. Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Aksel Hennie, Petronelle Barker Norwegia 2004 18:35 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Valeria Golino, Kevin Dunn, Lloyd Bridges, Cary Elwes, Kristy Swanson, Efrem Zimbalist jr USA 1991 20:00 Zostań - thriller reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Ryan Gosling, Kate Burton, Naomi Watts USA 2005 21:40 Zabójczy numer - film sensacyjny reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Lucy Liu, Bruce Willis, Morgan Freeman USA 2006 23:30 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 01:15 Niecne uczynki - komedia reż. David Kendall, wyk. Milo Ventimiglia, Lacey Chabert, Tom Amandes, Michael Milhoan USA 2005 02:40 Zabójcza perfekcja - film SF reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russel Crowe, Stephen Spinella USA 1995 04:25 Deser Neonowe ciało - film krótkometrażowy 04:45 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 10:35 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:35 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 13:05 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 13:35 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 15:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Newcastle United - Wigan Athletic 17:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Chelsea Londyn 19:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Lekkoatletyka Golden League w Zurychu 22:00 Miasto gniewu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Karina Arroyave, Dato Bakhtadze, Sandra Bullock, Don Cheadle USA/Niemcy 2004 23:55 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia reż. Niall Johnson, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas, Maggie Smith, Patrick Swayze Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:40 Deser Niezapomniany pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy 02:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals - finały 04:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 04:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 05:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 05:30 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 HBO 06:00 xXx 2: Następny poziom - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 07:35 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 08:35 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 10:20 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 11:50 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 13:10 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 14:50 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 16:20 Chłopaki 4 - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 18:25 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Głowa do góry - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Duchovny, wyk. Robin Askwith, Anton Yelchin, Robin Williams, Téa Leoni USA 2004 21:45 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 23:25 Kruk 4 - horror reż. Lance Mungia, wyk. Edward Furlong, David Boreanaz, Yuji Okumoto, Marcus Chong USA 2005 01:05 Śpiewający detektyw - komedia muzyczna reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Mel Gibson, Adrien Brody, Alfre Woodard USA 2003 02:55 Wiek namiętności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean Beaudin, wyk. Noémie Godin-Vigneau, David La Haye, Juliette Gosselin, Sébastien Huberdeau Kanada/Francja 2004 05:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 08:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:00 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 10:45 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 12:30 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 14:05 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 15:50 Take That - koncert 16:45 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 18:35 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 20:35 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 21:00 Płotka - thriller reż. Rowan Woods, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Sam Neill, Hugo Weaving, Martin Henderson Australia 2005 22:50 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 00:20 Shooting Dogs - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. John Hurt, Hugh Dancy, Dominique Horwitz, Louis Mahoney Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:15 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 03:45 Syriana - thriller reż. Stephen Gaghan, wyk. Kayvan Novak, George Clooney, Amr Waked, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:10 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:55 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 14:30 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 16:00 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:45 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 19:20 Premiera Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 22:10 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 23:45 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 01:10 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 09:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 09:40 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 11:25 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 13:05 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 14:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenujące chwile - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 17:00 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 18:30 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 22:00 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 23:55 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:50 Cookie - komedia sensacyjna reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Peter Falk, Emily Lloyd, Dianne Wiest, Michael V. Gazzo USA 1989 02:20 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 04:00 Paragraf 22 - komedia wojenna reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Anthony Perkins, Jon Voight, Paula Prentiss USA 1970 Cinemax 2 06:00 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 09:50 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 11:25 Nieczyste zagranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol, Burgess Meredith USA 1978 13:20 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 15:05 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 16:40 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 18:25 4400 - serial SF odc. 22 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 19:10 4400 - serial SF odc. 23 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:00 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 22:00 Czysty i trzeźwy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Michael Keaton, Kathy Baker, Morgan Freeman, Tate Donovan USA 1988 00:05 7 sekund - thriller reż. Simon Fellows, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Tamzin Outhwaite, Tamer Hassan, Pete Lee-Wilson Rumunia/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:40 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 03:30 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 5 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 09:10 Czego nie widać - komedia reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett, John Ritter USA 1992 11:00 Kąpiel - film krótkometrażowy 11:30 Lazarus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, William Armstrong, Karen Austin, Musa Luvuno Polska 1993 13:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 14:05 Bogata, wolna, samotna - komedia reż. Elaine May, wyk. Walter Matthau, Elaine May, Jack Weston, George Rose USA 1971 15:55 Sygnały dymne - komediodramat reż. Chris Eyre, wyk. Adam Beach, Evan Adams, Irene Bedard, Gary Farmer Kanada/USA 1998 17:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Renee Zellweger - serial dokumentalny USA 18:30 Mondo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Ovidiu Balan, Philippe Petit, Pierrette Fesch, Jerry Smith Francja 1996 20:00 Daisy Miller - dramat kostiumowy reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Barry Brown, Cloris Leachman, Mildred Natwick USA 1974 21:40 ostatni seans Tin Cup - film obyczajowy reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Rene Russo, Don Johnson, Cheech Marin USA 1996 00:00 Cień wątpliwości - thriller reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Tom Berenger, Craig Sheffer, Huey Lewis USA 1998 01:40 Tysiąc miliardów dolarów - dramat sensacyjny reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Patrick Dewaere, Michel Auclair, Caroline Cellier, Charles Denner Francja 1982 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 06:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 06:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Robert i Bertrand - komedia reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Eugeniusz Bodo, Helena Grossówna, Antoni Fertner Polska 1938 07:15 Seans na dwa głosy 07:20 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Márta Mészáros, Jan Nowicki 07:50 Seans na dwa głosy Po drodze - dramat psychologiczny reż. Márta Mészáros, wyk. Delphine Seyrig, Jan Nowicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Wanda Neumann Węgry/Polska 1979 09:45 Seans na dwa głosy Dwa pawie na złotych sznurkach - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Skrzynecki, wyk. Polska 1989 10:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 10:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Twarz anioła - film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Marek Dudek, Jiri Vrstala, Wojciech Pszoniak, Saturnin Żórawski Polska 1971 12:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Obóz na Przemysłowej - film dokumentalny reż. Danuta Halladin, wyk. Polska 1970 12:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii Dzieci z rampy - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1963 12:40 Bareja wieczorową porą 12:45 Bareja wieczorową porą Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Kowalska, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1974 14:30 Bez pieniędzy czyli 24 godziny z życia Jana Himilsbacha - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1984 15:00 Po prostu Cybulski 15:25 Po prostu Cybulski Szyfry - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Jan Kreczmar, Zbigniew Cybulski, Ignacy Gogolewski, Barbara Krafftówna Polska 1966 17:00 Cyrk Skalskiego - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Bławut, wyk. Polska 1986 17:30 Seans na dwa głosy 17:35 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Márta Mészáros, Jan Nowicki 18:05 Seans na dwa głosy Po drodze - dramat psychologiczny reż. Márta Mészáros, wyk. Delphine Seyrig, Jan Nowicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Wanda Neumann Węgry/Polska 1979 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik 20:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mieczysław Kalenik Krzyżacy - film historyczny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel Polska 1960 23:25 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 104 23:40 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki 23:55 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Męska sprawa - film obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Bartosz Idczak, Mariusz Jakus, Marek Bielecki, Katarzyna Bargiełowska Polska 2001 00:25 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Po drugiej stronie lasu - etiuda filmowa reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Polska 1998 01:00 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Kaśka, bimber i motocykl - etiuda filmowa reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Andrzej Mastalerz, Marek Bielecki, Mirosława Olbińska Polska 1999 01:10 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Bratobójstwo - etiuda filmowa reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Aleksander Bednarz, Andrzej Mastalerz, Bronisław Wrocławski Polska 1999 01:30 Bareja wieczorową porą 01:35 Bareja wieczorową porą Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Kowalska, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1974 03:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 03:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 111 dni letargu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Piotr Machalica Polska 1984 04:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Pawiak - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Polska 1966 04:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Martwa natura - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Wortman, wyk. Polska 1970 05:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Las Piaśnicki - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Wudzki, wyk. Polska 1990 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Córeczka Johnny'ego - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Myriam Sirois, Mia Kirshner, Treat Williams, Barry Pepper USA 1995 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 1998 09:00 Moondance - komedia reż. L. James Langlois, wyk. Alan Young, Mary Mara, Mario Schugel, Brad Hunt USA 2004 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 USA 1999 12:00 Alicja w krainie czarów - film fantasy reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Tina Majorino, Whoopi Goldberg, Ben Kingsley, Miranda Richardson USA/Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 1999 15:00 Moondance - komedia reż. L. James Langlois, wyk. Alan Young, Mary Mara, Mario Schugel, Brad Hunt USA 2004 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 USA 1999 18:00 Alicja w krainie czarów - film fantasy reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Tina Majorino, Whoopi Goldberg, Ben Kingsley, Miranda Richardson USA/Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 1999 21:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:00 Śmiertelny błąd - thriller reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr., Janine Turner, Robert Wagner, Jason Schombing USA 1999 01:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 1998 04:00 Córeczka Johnny'ego - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Myriam Sirois, Mia Kirshner, Treat Williams, Barry Pepper USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 505 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 403 USA 1999 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 104 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 406 USA 1988 08:40 Jim wie lepiej odc. 103 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 222 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 223 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Alex - serial odc. 101 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:15 Alex - serial odc. 102 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:40 Alex - serial odc. 103 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:05 Alex - serial odc. 104 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:25 Alex - serial odc. 105 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 11:50 Alex - serial odc. 106 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 12:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 107 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 12:35 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 108 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 224 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 406 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 506 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 404 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 105 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 118 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 105 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 109 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 110 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera odc. 101 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera odc. 102 21:10 Peep Show odc. 101 21:35 Peep Show odc. 102 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 101 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Kookły odc. 105 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 301 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 01:15 Reno 911 odc. 101 01:40 Reno 911 odc. 102 02:05 Reno 911 odc. 103 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 105 Kanada 2004 02:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 303 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 506 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 404 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 Australia 2001 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 Australia 2001 17:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2001 00:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2003 01:00 Martwa strefa - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 02:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2000 17:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2000 22:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 8 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 8 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 14:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada/USA 2003 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1999 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 20:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada/USA 2003 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1999 22:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 02:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Szympansy na wolności - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superporty - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szympansy na wolności - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Denali - najdzikszy zakątek Alaski - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Zabójcy z wyspy Kodiak - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 21:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 00:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 03:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samurai Jack 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam �?asica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Bojowa żniwiarka - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Bojowa żniwiarka - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 16:00 Superjazda: Projekt Czarny ford - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 1 17:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego odc. 2 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Australia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron ze sklejki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Bolesne przeżycia matki - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 23:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 00:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Nowe możliwości - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Druga szansa - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga powietrzna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 07:40 Sieć życia: Figowiec - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 08:10 Podniebne szlaki - film dokumentalny 09:10 Thomas Pynchon. Podróż w głąb umysłu - film dokumentalny 10:45 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Alianci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:50 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Państwa Osi - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 12:55 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wilk, duch tajgi - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 13:25 Ognista kula Tutanchamona - film dokumentalny 14:20 Historia faszyzmu: Do nas! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 15:15 Historia faszyzmu: Duce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Rolnik, czas - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 16:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Nadmorskie letniska Normandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 ost. 17:20 Legendarne zwierzęta: Syreni śpiew - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 17:50 W cieniu Wzgórza Świątynnego - film dokumentalny 19:10 Legendarne zwierzęta: Sokół, ptak światła - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Z nurtem Dunaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 20:45 Ci kłopotliwi zmarli - film dokumentalny 21:50 Krwawe lata: Wrogowie - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 22:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Pekin - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/19 23:15 Afrykańskie prostytutki - film dokumentalny 00:40 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Życie krok po kroku - serial przyrodniczy odc. 25/28 02:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: Wampiry - apetyt na krew - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 02:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Marsylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/19 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Rodzeństwo reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Dzięki za pamięć USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Właściwa rzecz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, O wiele za dużo USA 2005 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zamieszanie USA 2003 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Burza reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 21:00 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 14, Demon szybkości USA 2005 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Szczęśliwa rocznica USA 1998 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Wojna domowa USA 2000 02:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Piramidy na Nilu USA 2000 02:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zmiana planu USA 2000 02:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Seks, kłamstwa i polityka USA 2000 02:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Samotne serca USA 2005 02:20 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 2, Pamięć pierścieni USA 2003 02:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Kompletna ciemność reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 12, Śmierć w wodzie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Poza zasięgiem reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 3 Włochy 2006 02:20 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 02:20 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wyrównanie rachunków USA 1998 Eurosport 08:30 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Bułgaria - Polska 10:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 12:00 Biatlon letni Mistrzostwa Świata w Otepaa - bieg sprinterski kobiet 13:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 14:30 Biatlon letni Mistrzostwa Świata w Otepaa - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 16:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 7. etap: Calahorra - Saragossa 18:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 18:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku 20:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze półfinałowe kobiet 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 00:15 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 01:15 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 MTV Bonus: Placebo & Linkin Park 10:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 11:30 Essential Avril Lavigne - dokument o artystce 12:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 15:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 20:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 21:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 22:00 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:30 Giganci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big In America #5 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 �?atwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:55 Niedziela w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Peter Tewksbury, wyk. Rod Taylor, Jane Fonda, Cliff Robertson, Robert Culp USA 1963 08:40 Mieć i nie mieć - dramat wojenny reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Hoagy Carmichael USA 1944 10:20 Kozioł ofiarny - film kryminalny reż. Robert Hamer, wyk. Alec Guinness, Bette Davis, Nicole Maurey, Irene Worth Wlk. Brytania 1959 11:55 Skarb Sierra Madre - dramat przygodowy reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Tim Holt, Walter Huston, Bruce Bennett USA 1948 14:00 Szeryf Jake Wade - western reż. John Sturges, wyk. Robert Taylor, Patricia Owens, Richard Widmark, Robert Middleton USA 1958 15:30 Ujarzmij go, kowboju - western reż. Fred Allen, wyk. John Wayne, Duke, Ruth Hall, Henry B. Walthall USA 1932 16:35 Missouri - western reż. William A. Wellman, wyk. Clark Gable, Ricardo Montalban, John Hodiak, Adolphe Menjou USA 1951 17:55 Strzały o zmierzchu - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Joel McCrea, Randolph Scott, Ron Starr, Mariette Hartley USA 1962 19:30 Moje miejsce na ziemi - western reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. Eleanor Parker, Robert Taylor, Victor McLaglen, Jeff Richards USA 1955 21:00 Garść dynamitu - western reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Maria Monti, Rik Battaglia, Franco Graziosi, Romolo Valli, Domingo Antoine Włochy 1971 23:20 Skłóceni z życiem - dramat psychologiczny reż. John Huston, wyk. Clark Gable, Marilyn Monroe, Montgomery Clift, Eli Wallach USA 1961 01:30 Szeryf Jake Wade - western reż. John Sturges, wyk. Robert Taylor, Patricia Owens, Richard Widmark, Robert Middleton USA 1958 03:00 Garść dynamitu - western reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Maria Monti, Rik Battaglia, Franco Graziosi, Romolo Valli, Domingo Antoine Włochy 1971 05:20 Kozioł ofiarny - film kryminalny reż. Robert Hamer, wyk. Alec Guinness, Bette Davis, Nicole Maurey, Irene Worth Wlk. Brytania 1959 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Źródło młodości - dramat reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, Pepe �?lvarez, Pilar Barrera, Roberto Bayón, Beatriz Bergamín, Leonor Bruna, Gaspar Cano, Francisco Casares, Cristina Collado, Antonio Dechent, Miguel de Grandy Hiszpania 1991 10:05 Stracciatella - komedia reż. Andras Kern, wyk. Andras Kern, Tamat Meszaros, Eniko Eszenyi, Gyula Benko USA 2007 11:55 Dziadek - dramat reż. José Luis Garci, wyk. Fernando Fernán Gómez, Rafael Alonso, Cayetana Guillén Cuervo, Agustín González, Cristina Cruz, Alicia Rozas, Fernando Guillén, Francisco Piquer, María Massip, José Caride Hiszpania 1998 14:30 Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, David Bowie, Eszter Balint, Andre Gregory, Buck Henry, Viveca Lindfors, Marlee Matlin, Eloy Casados, Michael Bonnabel, James Avery, Susan Mechsner, Leana Hall USA 1991 16:25 Cud - dramat reż. Edoardo Winspeare, wyk. Claudio D’Agostino, Carlo Bruni, Anna Feruzzo, Stefania Casciaro Włochy 2003 18:15 Trzymaj fason - komedia reż. Gary Sinyor, wyk. Peter Ustinov, Prunella Scales, Georgina Cates, Samuel West, Robert Portal, Sean Pertwee, Frank Finlay, Brian Glover, David Artus, Kevin Furlong, Nicholas Selby, John Boswell, Jon Croft, Charles Simon Wlk. Brytania/Indie 19 20:00 Ziarnko tamaryszku - melodramat reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Julie Andrews, Omar Sharif, Anthony Quayle, Dan O'Herlihy, Sylvia Syms, Oskar Homolka, Bryan Marshall, Harold Pinter, Celia Bannerman, Roger Dann, Sharon Duce, George Mikell, Kate O'Mara, Constantine Wlk. Brytania/ USA 22:10 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 23:50 Intymny spektakl - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Lady Shade, Estelle Desanges, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 00:45 Delphine albo niepokojące wspomnienie - film erotyczny reż. Thierry Petit, wyk. Melanie Poste, Vincent Lefranc, Mikhail Entieva, Georges Brasero Francja 2003 02:20 Źródło młodości - dramat reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Manuel Alexandre, Pepe �?lvarez, Pilar Barrera, Roberto Bayón, Beatriz Bergamín, Leonor Bruna, Gaspar Cano, Francisco Casares, Cristina Collado, Antonio Dechent, Miguel de Grandy Hiszpania 1991 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 99 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 22 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 22 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 22 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 99 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 30 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 30 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 98 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 99 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku